


Power Couple

by Quackyeon



Category: Gugudan (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/F, M/M, cheerleading!AU, i tried to get the terminology right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Hakyeon has always been a little worried that Taekwoon wasn't sure about their relationship





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [The_Game_Season_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Game_Season_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> intense physical activity based upon organized routines that contain many components of tumbling, dance, jumps,cheers and stunting.

"Can you go from the first basket toss." Hakyeon said, looking at the feedback - he was recording the practice. He took being the captain of the cheer team very seriously. He wasn't going to let the team look bad under his captaincy. So he might be a little hard on everyone - but it was, in the end, for the greater good. Hakyeon had originally been a dancer, but had ended up getting into cheerleading because his friend Wonshik had pretty much dragged him, promising that it was like dance but with more people watching. Hakyeon's first love remained dance, and his second - well his second was sitting on the bleachers watching their practice, but cheerleading was an unrivaled third. He sighed a little. "How many times Hongbin, you need to have your hand linked with Jaehwan's. It's a basket toss. You could hurt someone!" 

"I've asked three times to be moved." Hongbin shouted back, Sejong, the flyer just rolled her eyes and walked over to grab her water bottle. She sat next to Hakyeon who was pouring over the routine he'd written down. 

"I know it seems impossible, but could you just switch Jaehwan and Wonshik?" Sejong looked at Hakyeon and gave him a little smile. "Also is your boyfriend just going to watch from the bleachers, none of us will mind if he comes down onto the pitch you know. We see him watching." 

"I've told him, you know." Hakyeon said with a small sigh. "He's just shy and you know the basketball team don't know he's..." he paused, "with me, and that's fine." 

"You know when I first got with Mina she didn't want her team to know, but now it's fine. I can't say the basket ball team is going to be fine with it but we're cheering for them at nationals this week and you're gonna want to celebrate with him if they win." 

"Isn't it a cliche that we're both dating stars of their respective teams." Hakyeon smiled, before standing up and calling the team over. "Ok guys, tomorrow I might have some reworking for the boys, but other than that everything will stay the same - and I want everyone to go home and practice facials - tomorrow we'll do some work on attacking the crowd. We're hosting the basketball nationals this weekend and we have to show them our college spirit." 

After everyone had gone, Hakyeon sat there watching the video back and making notes. Taekwoon moved to sit next to him and gave Hakyeon a very quick kiss on the cheek. "I like that move." He mumbled, Hakyeon smiled a little. 

"That's just a layout-step-out." Hakyeon said with a small smile. "You know we didn't qualify for our own nationals this year because Wonshik messed one of these up, and he's normally perfect. He's a better tumbler than I am." Hakyeon had tried very hard not to seem like he was upset with Wonshik after that competition. 

"She's good." Taekwoon said quietly, as Hakyeon took notes on Sejong's scorpion. 

"Yeah, she's great. Her girlfriend is the captain of the varsity field hockey team." Hakyeon dropped that in. "But we're a better power couple, as we're both varsity captains and you've somehow maintained a 4.0gpa in pre-med." Hakyeon put down his pen and looked at Taekwoon. "Have you told your team? Because, if you win on Saturday am I just supposed to pretend that my _boyfriend_ hasn't just done something amazing?" 

"Hakyeon." Taekwoon took his boyfriend's hand. "It's not that easy." 

"How is it hard Taekwoon? We're in college. It's not like we're in high school and everyone is going to gossip you to death." He shook his head. "Look, all you have to say is that we're together and I don't know, we got close in our first year because I was your hopeless chemistry partner and clearly you fell in love with the way I made nearly every experiment explode." 

Taekwoon almost smiled. "I don't want to mess up the team's dynamic before the game." 

"But I want to be able to celebrate with you." Hakyeon said, turning off the camera. He moved his hand out of Taekwoon's and began packing up. Taekwoon grabbed the camera bag and walked Hakyeon back to his apartment. They stopped outside Hakyeon's door, "Wosnhik and Hongbin are in tonight." Hakyeon said quietly as he unlocked the door. Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon's wrist and pulled him for a kiss. 

"I love you." He said quietly, handing Hakyeon the camera bag. 

Hakyeon couldn't resist going for another kiss. "I love you too." He breathed out before going into his small apartment. He eyed the two boys he shared with, they were on the sofa cuddling. "I swear you two are secretly together and not telling me." He put his bags down on the table. 

"Where's Taekwoon?" Hongbin said from the sofa, Hakyeon assumed that Wonshik had fallen asleep on him again. 

"Doesn't matter. He's gone home." 

"Oh, so you brought up the whole telling his team thing." 

"I really don't want to talk about it. If you wanna talk, then we need to talk about how you refuse to do a basket toss properly - and also why you marked the toe-touch in today's practice. Your facials were also lacking." 

"Your facials would be bad too if you had to hold hands with Jaehwan." Hongbin narrowed his eyes. 

Hakyeon sighed, "That was a long time ago, Wonshik is... in a better place now." 

"So you want me to be nice to Jaehwan who broke Wonshik's heart _and_ Taekwoon who refuses to tell his team and I know you cry about that. Sorry, can't do it, pick one." 

"Hongbin, don't be difficult." Hakyeon sighed again. He ran his hand through his hair. "Taekwoon came to all of our competitions to cheer us on. He was just as heartbroken as us when we didn't make nationals." 

"Yes but he treats you differently when he's with our team and then when he's with the basketball team." 

"Anyway, I've moved Jaehwan, he's swapped sides for the reload, so you're holding hands with Wonshik." 

During the week at practice everything got better, on Friday night, it was the last practice before the game. Hakyeon was still watching the recording back, trying to make sure everything was perfect. He didn't want there to be any mistakes - it was _nationals_ and they might not have been able to go to their own nationals because of a fall in a tumble but they were sure as hell going to make sure that this performance showed that they should have gone to their own nationals. 

He didn't know how many more times he could show for Sejong to suck it up and hold the liberty. He was pretty sure that Wonshik couldn't hold her as stable as Jaehwan could but he didn't want to deal with the whole Hongbin-Jaehwan drama. He had his own things to deal with. Mimi (who was now being held up by Jaehwan not Wonshik) was still struggling to keep her leg straight in the heel stretch. 

He couldn't relate to the girls, in the sense that he was never a flier. He was always too big and honestly it was very rare for a man to be a flier. But he did know how to hold the positions. He didn't know if he'd picked the wrong girl to be a flier. He knew that Nayoung was very flexible but he didn't think that she had enough trust in the team to let them hold her up. 

Something that could be said for switching Jaehwan and Wonshik was that, the elevator lifts were a lot more secure and Hakyeon didn't have to listen to Sejong telling him over and over that eventually they would drop her and she would get injured. He really did not want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt. 

Sejong came up to him as he was packing away after their last practice. "It's weird that he's not been watching us all week." 

"We aren't in the best place." Hakyeon said with a small sigh. 

"Oh, is it about the game?" Sejong shrugged, "Mina gets all stressy the week before she has a big game." 

"No, I asked him to tell the team about me. You know it's been two years and I just wanted him to want to tell them." Hakyeon sighed deeper. 

"I'm sure he has his reasons Hakyeon. Plus, if his team take it badly then he risks everything." Sejong gave Hakyeon a hug. "Plus you know as well as I do that your man loves the bones off you." Sejong shrugged as she moved to grab her gym bag. "He just doesn't do the _facials_ " she teased. 

Hakyeon considered calling Taekwoon to apologize for being so hard on him but he didn't. Instead he just analysing frame after frame of the practice video, trying to decide if they were ready or not - not that he was going to be able to do anything about it if they weren't. He always felt like he had so much to prove, there hadn't been a male captain for a long time and he felt the immense amount of pressure because of that. He actually wanted Wonshik to succeed him, as he was planning to go to law school where Taekwoon was going to do his med school. Hakyeon sighed and caved texting Taekwoon. 

He met his boyfriend a few minutes later, Taekwoon coming to him where he practiced. Hakyeon smiled when he got pulled into a warm hug. Even when they were fighting he wanted nothing more than to be held by Taekwoon. Hakyeon smiled breathing in his boyfriend's scent. "You know you don't have to tell them.I can deal with it." Hakyeon pressed a gentle kiss to Taekwoon's neck. 

The performance during one of the breaks went well. Hakyeon probably would have wanted some improvements but he chose not to say anything. He was proud of the team, everyone had worked hard and practiced their facials to make sure the performance had gone well. He stood with the other cheerleaders making chants and cheering for the team when they did well. He probably cheered too much when his boyfriend scored, but he was so proud of him. 

The claxon sounded for the end of the game. They'd won, Hakyeon, like all the other cheerleaders ran onto the court, cheering for the team. He did prefer stunting to doing things like this but it was all part of the sport. He was shocked when Taekwoon grabbed him. "We did it." He was sweaty from the game, hair stuck to his forehead. Hakyeon took a small breath and then jumped, legs wrapping around Taekwoon's hips and he kissed him. He kissed him, holding himself up, until he felt Taekwoon move to hold his thighs giving him the support he needed. Hakyeon parted from the kiss. "I love you Cha Hakyeon." Taekwoon breathed out. 

"Hey Taekwoon, stop kissing your boyfriend and get in the team photo." One of Taekwoon's teammates called and the tips of Taekwoon's ears turned pink. He put Hakyeon down and ran over to join the team for the celebratory photographs. Hakyeon couldn't help but admire his man doing what he did best. 

Both the cheerleading team and the basketball team went out to eat together, Hakyeon sitting next to Taekwoon, the basketball player kept an arm around the cheerleader while they waited for their food. The cheer team were all talking excitedly between themselves. Hakyeon smiled at his team, he was proud of them. They'd all worked so hard. "Guys, you've all worked so hard today, so we're gonna be off practice until Wednesday when your new captain Kim Wonshik is going to be in charge." Hakyeon said with a small smile, "and your vice-captain Kim Sejong will also be helping to run the session." 

He felt sad that he was giving the reigns over to someone else, but he had no choice. He had chosen to move across the country to do his law training where Taekwoon was going to be doing his medical training. He pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. This was how it was all meant to be.


End file.
